Short Stories When I Met You
by WritingToPlease
Summary: For those of you who wanted to know what happens to the characters from 'When I Met You', I've written the short stories for you. Hope you like them:)
1. Carrie and Tyler!

Morganville Vampires!

17 years later in life... Carrie and Tyler

Carrie's P.O.V

Waking up early was always a problem for me, I've always hated it. But it needs to be done, especially with work and school. I grabbed two cups and placed them down on the counter, a nice cup of coffee in the morning always helped me wake up more.  
'Morning' I heard a voice say. I felt two hands grab my waist and pull me to them.  
I smiled 'Morning'.  
'You look beautiful' Tyler tells me.  
I spun round to face him 'Thank you honey'  
'So I was thinking we should just...call in sick to work and spend today locked inside our house with no one to bother us' He said.  
'How many times are you going to keep asking me that?' I asked him.  
'Until you say yes' He smiles and then kisses me.

'Really? I don't want to see that when it's so early in the morning' Riley says as he opens the fridge. Riley is our son. He's 16 years old and he reminds me so much of Tyler. He has his blonde her but apparently he has my eyes, and they stand out so much. Shane has taught him self-defence and how to protect himself against a vampire, Riley is strong, maybe even a little too strong for his age.

However even though Riley has learnt how to fight he is really chilled out. It reminds me of how Michael is, how he always manages to keep everyone calm and find a positive in things. Riley is just like that, he is so calm about everything, nothing really seems to worry him.

'Morning' Evie says and pushes Riley out the way of the fridge. Evie is our daughter, she's 13 years old. Everyone is really protective over her, especially Riley. He might argue with her and they might even say they hate each other but Riley looks out for her all the time. Shane has also taught her self-defence, she hasn't learnt as much as Riley since she's younger but...she knows enough to defend herself. Evie isn't as chilled out as Riley, in fact she's more like Shane. She can get angry and she doesn't really keep as calm when she should. But there is always someone there to calm her...mainly Riley.

'Your so annoying' Riley said as he sat down.  
'Whatever' Evie says as she grabs an apple.  
Riley glared at her and then looked at her outfit she was wearing 'What the hell are you wearing?'  
Evie frowned and looked down 'Clothes, what does it look like?'  
He scoffed 'Your barley wearing anything, do me a favour and find something that actually covers you'  
'This does cover me!' She argues.  
'No it doesn't. You are not wearing that to school' He told her.  
'Yes I am' She snapped. Riley opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  
'I'll get it' Evie sighed as she walked towards the door.

I heard the front door opening and Evie greeting someone, I then heard another girl laugh.  
'Riley your girlfriends here' Evie shouted as she walked up stairs.  
'She's not my girlfriend' He muttered. Right then Baby walked through the door.  
'Why does she always say that?' Baby asked Riley.  
He shrugged 'She's trying to make it awkward for a laugh, just ignore her'  
She shrugged and smiled at me and Tyler 'Hey'  
I smiled back 'Morning. You two might want to hurry up, you're going to be late for school'  
Riley nodded and stood up 'That's baby fault'  
She smiled 'It always is with you'  
'Well your a bad impression' He smirked.  
She laughed 'I'm the bad impression? You seriously did not just say that'  
'Oh I did' He said as he walked past her, purposely bumping into her.  
She just laughed more and punched him in his arm.  
'Mum, Chloe is here I'm going.' Evie said and then glanced at Baby and Riley 'Seriously? Flirting?'  
'Shut up Evie' Riley said. She smiled at him and gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek. She then hugged me and quickly hurried out the house.  
'We should really set of too, baby you ready?' Riley asked.  
She nodded 'Yeah. See you later Carrie, by Tyler'.

With that Riley and Baby made their way out the front door. Them two had been best friends all their lives, they have grown up together. Now they are inseparable, no one can get in between them. Evie always jokes about them two having secret feelings for each other, and they both deny it every time. But I think something is there whether they like know it or not. Shane and Michael joke about it to Riley all the time, every time Riley mentions her they immediately start joking about their 'Secret Relationship'. But Riley just laughs it of like its nothing, but we all know that its something.

A lot has changed in the past years. Me and Tyler moved out and bought our own house, we then has two children. My job is with Hailey teaching dance, me and her are still best friends. Tyler is a mechanic, and he is really good at it. He gets payed a lot because people know that he can do a better job than any other. When I first came to Morganville it seems everything was a mess but then it got better, and it can't get better than this.

**Hey guys! So its been so long since I've wrote a chapter so I thought I'd write this for you all. I hope you all enjoy this and comment who I should write about next. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Shane and Claire!

Morganville Vampires!

17 years later in life... Shane and Claire

Shane's P.O.V

Today Carrie and Tyler are bringing Riley and Evie over, I really loved it when visit. I always go in the garage with Riley, we have our own gym in there. We no longer share a house with Michael and Eve anymore, we moved out years ago but we visit each other all the time.  
I couldn't complain about one thing in my life now, everything is just how I want it. I have my daughter Carrie and Tyler living together with their two kids, and I live with the love of my life, Claire. I always wonder why she forgave me all those years ago, I really don't deserve her, but then again she makes me so happy and my life just wouldn't be the same without her.

'Carrie will be here in a about 10 minutes' Claire tells me as she walks into the kitchen.  
'Good, is Riley and Evie still coming?' I asked her.  
She smiled 'Of course Shane, don't worry'.  
'Its just I enjoy training Riley' I said.  
'I know' She smiled, I sighed as I sat down and checked my watch. When I looked back up at Claire she was staring at me.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'Do you remember when Carrie and Tyler first got together? You was really mad and didn't approve, it's just weird seeing the two of them have children' Claire told me.  
'I had just got my daughter back Claire, I didn't really want a boy getting in the way. Plus I didn't want anything bad happening between them, I'm close with Tyler and I really hated the thought that he could have hurt her' I explained.  
She nodded 'I know Shane, but didn't it remind you of when my parents didn't approve of me and you?'  
'Yes, but I really don't want to think of that, I still think your parents don't approve of us' I told her.  
She laughed a bit 'Why's that Shane?'  
'Your father glares at me every time he visits, and your mother never speaks to me. Claire I don't even get a "Hi" from them' I complained.  
Claire couldn't stop smiling, she finds it funny when I talk about her parents, she says it's because when they are at our house I tend to act awkward around them.  
'Stop laughing' I warned.  
'I'm not laughing' She giggled.  
'Claire' I said smiling a bit.  
'Your just so awkward around them' She laughed.  
'Lets just hope we don't make Tyler and Carrie feel like that when they arr-'

I was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Claire smiled as she got up and went to the front door.  
'Hi' I heard Claire say, followed by Carrie and Tyler talking to her and the sound of Evie laughing. I then hear footsteps running towards the kitchen, I turned on my chair to see Evie looking around for me.  
'There she is' I grinned.  
'Granddad!' She smiled as she hugged me.  
'Your getting taller' I told her.  
'Soon I'll be taller than all fo you' She says.  
'Oh really?' I asked her.  
'Yep' She says popping the P. Right then Riley walked into the room with Tyler.  
'Tyler! How its going?' I asked him as I stood up.  
'everything is fine, Riley been wanting to go in that gym' He told me.  
'Oh really? Does the kid think he's strong now or something?' I asked Tyler as I put my arm around Riley.  
Riley managed to get out my grip and pushed me away from him.  
'I'm probably stronger than both of you' He said to us.  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at Tyler 'Oh really? Well he's going to have to prove it isn't he?'  
Tyler nodded his head 'Sure are, come on' He said and pushed him toward to backdoor 'I wanna see you try to beat Shane'.

Claire's P.O.V

I always looked forward to Carrie and Tyler's visits, especially when Riley and Evie are with them. Shane always talks about them and he's always ringing Carrie to ask when she's next coming round. When they do visit Riley, Tyler and Shane tend to go into the gym we have in the back garden, and whilst they are together Evie likes to make cookies and buns, I of course help.  
'So can we make brownies today?' Evie asks me.  
I frowned 'Brownies? I thought you liked making cookies?'  
She shrugged 'I want to try something new'  
'Oh right...well okay, you know where all the ingredients are' I smiled. Evie nodded her head and ran to the cupboard to collect the ingredients for cooking. Carrie was sat smiling watching here and it instantly reminded me of when Carrie was younger and how I used to watch after her.  
Its weird seeing Carrie with children, and its weird knowing that she is now married to Tyler. She grew up way to fast and now it's so hard to believe that Carrie is no longer that little girl who wanted to meet her dad so badly, now the ones who I have to look out for is Evie and Riley.

Riley is so much like Tyler, he is really laid back. He never really worries about anything and is calm about everything, in a way he's sort of like Michael. He's usually the one to stay calm when everyone else isn't and always seems to see the good in things. He's also really good at calming others down too, especially Evie. She doesn't really stay calm, ever. She's not really like Riley, she isn't laid back and she doesn't always see the good in things. She's like Shane, she hasn't learnt how to control her anger when she needs too, but it's not something serious she just gets annoyed easily just like Shane. But Riley is one of the few that can get her to calm down straight away.  
They both are one of the best things that happened to the family and they bring out the joy in us all. Because even though this family has been through a lot it was totally worth it, because now we all couldn't be more happy and when you have children like that in your life, things couldn't be more perfect.

**So I hope this was ok for you all, I really wanted to make Shane and Claire's chapter happy since in When I Met You they wasnt actually together or that happy. Anyway I hope you like this and please comment who's chapter I should write next. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Josh and Hailey!

Morganville Vampires!

17 years later in life... Josh and Hailey

Josh's P.O.V

I couldn't be happier with my life, I mean I have a huge house , a great job, the most amazing wife and I am the father to the most beautiful baby girl in the world. My daughter is only a year old and her name is Rae. _Baby Rae_, and honestly she is perfect. I can't believe I'm a father, I mean I didn't know I could be this happy. My life is going great.

It's weird to think that I've had a child with Hailey, before I didn't even think we were going to be married. Me and Hailey broke up for about 4 months before when we were in school and it was horrible. All I remember from those months was that It was weird being without her and I was completely miserable.

'Honey I'm home!' I shout as I walk into my house, I put my keys in the small pot and kicked my shoes off. I walked into the kitchen looking around for Hailey.  
'Hailey?' I called out.  
'Oh I'm so glad your home honey' I hear someone say in girly voice.  
I turned around and grinned at Tyler 'Tyler! What are you doing here?'  
'Carrie and Hailey have taken Rae out to the park but Carrie wanted me to drop some clothes off that she bought for Rae, so I let myself in' Tyler explained.  
I smiled at him 'No problem man, I gave you a key to my house for a reason. Your always welcome here'  
'So how have things been with Rae? Are you stressed yet?' Tyler asked me.  
'Erm...no not really, she's a really good child. She hasn't cried that much in the night any more' I told him.  
'Your lucky me and Carrie were up almost every night' He told me.  
I smirked at him 'Oh I bet you was'  
'Seriously Josh? Your so dirty minded, I hope Rae doesn't get that off you when she's older' Tyler said.  
'Oh whatever, you should be used to my jokes by now. I've always joked about you and Carrie' I pointed out.  
'I know Josh, you even said those jokes at loud in front of our parents remember?' Tyler reminded me.  
I burst out laughing 'Yeah that was funny'  
'No, it really wasn't, and anyway how are you still pulling inappropriate jokes and have a child that probably acts more mature than you?' Tyler asked.  
'I'm amazing, that's how' I answered proudly. Tyler rolled his eyes and then smiled, then a playful tune filled the room and Tyler looked down at his phone.

'Hello?' He answered. I knew Carrie was on the phone, you could always tell with Tyler he completely lights up every time she calls.  
'Ok I'm on my way' He said before putting the phone down.  
I smirked at him, then put my hand over my hearty and battered my eyelashes  
'Oh Carrie I love you, Oh I cant wait to see you, Oh Carrie I cant wait to _touch_ you'  
'Okay that's enough Josh' Tyler laughed.  
'What's up with her is everything okay?' I asked him.  
'Yeah every things fine she just wanted to know what time I was going to be home, but she said that Hailey is going to be home any minute so, I'll I'm going to leave' He says as he stands up.  
'Ok Tyler, your still coming round this weekend though right?' I asked him, I started walking him to the door.  
'Yeah sure man, I'll call you or something' He told me as he opened the door. It was then we both saw Hailey standing there with Rae.  
'Hey Tyler' Hailey said.  
'Hello, listen I'm on my way out so I'll see you both on the weekend okay?' He told us as he walked to his car.  
'Bye!' We both said, Hailey walked straight passed me and I closed the front door. I turned around and followed her into the kitchen.

'How was your day?' I asked her as I leaned down to kiss her.  
'Yeah it was fine' She said and looked down.  
I frowned 'Hailey what's wrong?'  
'Nothing' She says as she sits Rae down in her seat.  
'Have you had anything to eat yet?' She asks me as she turned her back to me.  
'Hailey' I say.  
'I'm thinking we should have lasagna tonight' She continued as she ignored me.  
I turned her around to face me 'Whats going on Hailey?'  
She stared at me before smiling 'Nothing Josh, every things fine'  
'Dont lie to me Hailey' I interrupted her.  
She sighed 'Okay...I think you should sit down'

I watched her walk over to the table and I shortly followed her, sitting down I took hold of her hand only to realise she was shaking.  
'Your shaking' I pointed out.  
She pulled her hand out of mine and looked down.  
'Theres something I need to tell you Josh' She tells me.  
'So tell me' I told her as I tried grabbing her hand again, but she pulled away again and I sighed.  
'Hailey your acting weird and its worrying me' I tell her.  
'I'm sorry its just, Im nervous' She states.  
'Why?' I asked her.  
'Because...because...well...I...erm' She stuttered.  
'Hailey whatever it is you can tell me' I assured her.  
'I know' She said and looked down again.  
She then looked back up at me 'Please dont interrupt me'  
'I wont' I tell her.  
'Okay' She says and takes a deep breath, I watched her for a minute as she fidgeted as she thought to herself.  
'So recently I've been thinking about us and...our family and I think its time that we-'  
'Whoa what do you mean you've been thinking about us?' I asked her.  
'You said you wouldn't interrupt!' She pointed out.  
'Hailey what has brought this on?' I questioned her as I stood up.  
'Josh you can't just interrupt me' She says as she walked across the kitchen.  
'Stop avoiding the question' I argued.  
'I'm not avoiding the question Josh, but you said you wouldn't interrupt and here you are interrupting me' She pointed out.  
'There you go again avoiding the question' I told her.  
'I'm not avoiding the question Josh, you just need to stop interrupting'  
'If your not avoiding the question why don't you answer it? What do you mean you've been thinking about us?' I asked her.  
'Just that I was thinking about our family and-'  
'And what? What has brought this on Hailey?' I questioned her.  
'You just stopped me in the middle of my sentence again' She pointed out.  
'Hailey this is getting stupid, what is so important'  
'I'm pregnant!' She shouted.

I couldn't quite process what she had just announced, Hailey is pregnant again.  
'Say something' She said. I slowly looked up at her and watched her for a moment, I then stood up and still continued to stare at her.  
'Josh please say something' She says again.  
I grinned as I walked over to her and picked her up 'Were going to have a baby!'  
She squealed and started giggling, as I put her down she put her arms around my neck. It was then I noticed she was crying.  
'Your happy about this?' She asked me.  
'This is the best news I've had in a while smiled.  
'I was so nervous to tell you Josh' She tells me.  
'Hailey you can tell me anything, and there is no way I would have been mad about this. This is great news. We are having another child, our family is growing and I'm glad its growing with me and you' I told her.  
'That so romantic' She says as her eyes water 'I love you so much'  
I laughed as I hugged her 'I love you too'

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded recently, but I'm trying to upload all my stories now so hopefully I can upload more soon. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N When I Met You

So I know that I haven't uploaded on these short stories and I'm so so sorry for that, but please comment any suggestions that you would really like, I know that some of you have already made suggestions and I am working on them.

So if there is anything you would like me to write about or something that you would like to see please comment your thoughts.

And thank you to those who have reviewed and made suggestions, you seriously are the best people:)


	5. Carrie and Tyler-The Pregnancy!

When I Met You Short Stories

Carrie's P.O.V

It felt like I had been sat there forever, like I had been sat there for an hour. I checked my phone to realise that I had only been sat there for a minute, I sighed and rested my head against the wall. Closing my eyes I realised how tired I felt and thought about how if I went to sleep I could deal with all of this later when I'd wake up and how I didn't have to deal with this right now, but I knew that I would have to deal with this sooner or later.  
'Carrie you ok? Can I come in?' Hailey says as she knocked on the door. My eyes shot open as I sat up and stared at the floor.  
'Yeah come in' I said. I could feel Hailey staring at me as soon as she opened the door, but I found the floor more intriguing to look at.  
'So?' She asked me waiting for an answer, when I finally looked at her I realised how worried she looked.  
I shrugged 'I don't know yet'.  
She checked her watch and then looked up at me 'Carrie its time'.  
'I don't want to look' I said as I looked back down again.  
'Well I look for you?' She questioned, but I only shrugged again, she sighed 'Carrie you cant just sit on a toilet seat and avoid this forever'.  
'I'm not avoiding it' I lied, Hailey came and sat down in front of me making me look at her.  
'Carrie no mater what happens it will be ok, I'll always be here for you, but the sooner we know the sooner we can deal with it' Hailey pointed out.  
I sighed 'Ok, can you look for me?' I asked her, even though she had already offered I felt the need to ask her again, just to check if she hadn't of changed her mind and she wanted me to do this for myself.  
Hailey smiled and nodded her head, she then turned and picked up the thin white stick an turned it around. She stood there looked at the sheet that came in the box to the test in her other hand.  
'Well?' I asked her getting impatient.  
'Carrie' She says as she met my eyes 'Your pregnant'.

I sat there staring at her in shock. I mean this could be a joke right? Hailey could actually be joking and then I wouldn't have to worry about this again. But I knew she wasn't joking and that this was in fact a huge problem that I would have to worry about.  
'Carrie' Hailey says as I look at her, the room seemed to spin and I struggled to focus on her.  
'Carrie' She says as she knelt down and looked at me 'You don't need to worry about this, Tyler will be thrilled'.  
'I'm pregnant' I told myself and then laughed a bit, there's something I didn't expect myself to say.  
'Oh my god Hailey!' I said as I stood, she stood up with me with a confused look on her face.  
'I'm going to have a baby!' I smiled as I hugged her, she laughed and hugged me back.  
'Congratulations!' She says as she let go of me, she smiled at me 'So when are you going to tell Tyler?' She asked me and I almost stopped smiling. What if Tyler didn't want to have a baby? What if it was too soon for him?  
'I'll tell him tonight' I told Hailey, but I was telling myself that more.

**That Night...**

Tyler's apartment was one of the safest places I could ever be, but tonight I was on edge and I was finding it really hard to focus. Every time Tyler began to talk to me I felt as if he knew, and the more I tried to act normal the more I wasn't looking normal. _You need to tell him Carrie. _But when? When was the perfect time to tell him? _Hey Tyler I'm having your baby. _How was I supposed to tell him? Tyler laughed and I focused on the TV, he was laughing at the girl who was trying to sneak back into her house after she was at a party all night. I swear he's watched this before. Anyway I needed to tell him and I shouldn't let myself go off the subject.  
'So Tyler' I say as I looked down at my lap.  
'Yeah?' He asks me not taking his eyes of the TV. My heart began to beat fast and I started finding it hard to breathe.  
Tyler then looked at me 'Carrie?'  
I looked at him and smiled 'Yeah?'  
'You said my name?' He reminded me.  
'Oh, that's right' I said as I looked back at the TV. What the hell am I doing, just spit it out.  
'So was there something you wanted to say?' He asked me, and of course the program he was watching had now ended so his full attention was on me.  
'So you know this program?' I asked him as I turned to face him.  
'Yeah?' He asked me.  
'What would you do if that was your daughter sneaking in after she was at a party all night?' I questioned him. Of course I didn't just get to the point, it was bad enough thinking about his reaction.  
'Erm...' He bit his lip and then looked at me 'Well I mean I would be mad, wouldn't any parent?'  
'Its funny you should say that' I said as I moved closer to him.  
'And whys that?' He asked, watching me.  
'Well...how do you feel about family?' I questioned him.  
He stared at me 'Family is really important to me...Carrie are you ok? Whats going on?'  
'Well you see the thing is...I really like family' I told him. What the hell was I saying? Why was it so hard to tell him?  
Tyler laughed 'I'd be worried if you didn't like them'  
'Would you be worried about our family?' I asked him, I didn't mean to ask him and it wasn't the best question to ask him.  
He frowned 'What do you mean our family?'. I stared at him for a moment before looking down and my heart started to beat really fast again and I felt like there wasn't enough air for me to breathe. Tyler hand came up my chin and lifted my face up so I looked at him.  
'Carrie what's going on?' He asked me, I could hear the worry in his voice.  
'Well you see...the thing is...' I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't tell him. I was really struggling to breathe and I laughed nervously as I looked at him.  
'Carrie' He says as he moves a strand of hair out of my face.  
'The thing is...'I repeated but once again didn't finish my sentence, I laughed nervously again 'What was I saying?'  
'You were talking about family?' He reminded me.  
'Oh yeah...well you see the thing is...' I started the sentence off and then stopped again, I stared at him for a moment, staring at him as he tried to figure out what was wrong with me.  
'Tyler' I said as he continued to stare at me 'I'm pregnant'.

The room feel silent and we both continued to stare at each other. I couldn't tell how he was feeling, he showed no emotion on his face.  
'Tyler' I said as I put my hand on his 'Say something, please'.  
But Tyler didn't, instead he just looked down confused. This time it was me who put my hands under his chin so I could move his head to face me. I moved closer to him as I placed my hand at the side of his cheek still looking into his eyes the whole time.  
'Tyler' I repeated.  
He sighed and stood up running a hand through his hair and he turned to face me.  
'Your pregnant?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yes'. He didn't say anything else after that and he began to pace the room as he looked down at the floor. I felt clueless just sat down on the couch watching him.  
'Are you mad?' I asked him as my eyes began to water, what if the reason he wasn't saying anything was because he didn't know what to say I don't want a baby? Or We are not ready to have a baby?  
Tyler stopped pacing and looked at me 'No, no I'm not mad'  
'But you not happy' I said.  
He shook his head and then smiled at me 'No, Carrie...this is the best news you could ever tell me'.  
I stared at him 'Your happy?',  
He nodded his head and walked over to me, he knelt down in front of me 'Of course I'm happy'.  
'But you didn't say anything? You were just walking around the room' I pointed out.  
He looked amused 'I was just surprised and I started thinking about how mine and your parents would react'.  
'But your happy about this right?' I asked him.  
'I'm more then happy about this Carrie' He says and laughs 'Were going to have a baby!' He grins as he picks me up off the couch and wrapped my legs around his waist, I hugged him tightly as I laughed.  
'When do we tell everyone?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'How about, You tell you mother and I'll tell mine'  
'And what about my dad and Michael?' I questioned him.  
'Do they have to know? I mean-'  
'Tyler' I laughed 'My dad wont hurt you if that's what your worried about. How about we announce it to them at the barbecue?'  
He smiles 'That sound good'.

**A Few Days Later...**

My mum had been working a lot recently, something about a new experiment that Amelia wanted her and Myrnin to work on. But I decided that this morning we had enough time for me to tell her the news.  
'Did you want to tell me something sweetie?' She asked me as she walked into the kitchen.  
'Erm...yeah' I smiled as I grabbed the two cups of tea I had made and placed them on the table. She sat opposite me and took a sip of her drink 'So what's up?'  
'Well you see the thing is...-'  
'Is this about your dad?' She interrupted me.  
'No' I said and then laughed nervously 'The thing is...-'  
'Is this about Tyler?' She interrupted me again.  
'No mum, please, don't interrupt me' I told her.  
'Sorry' She says as she takes another sip of her tea.  
I stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breathe 'I'm pregnant'  
She froze and sat there staring at me as she still held a cup in her hand. Then gradually she placed her cup down.  
'Are you serious?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head and smiled 'I'm serious'  
'Oh my god!' She smiled as her eyes began to water.  
'So your not mad about this?' I asked her.  
'No, its just I thought you wanted to be a dancer?' She asked me.  
I shrugged 'I can do that after the baby comes mum'  
'Does Tyler know?' She asked me,  
'Yes, he's really happy about it' I told her.  
'Carrie, I'm so exited for you' She says as she wipes her tears away.  
'How do you think my dad will take it?' I asked her.  
She stared at me and the grabbed my hand 'Carrie, your dad is really protective over you so don't be surprised if he gets mad about this. But I'll do everything I can to make him understand.'  
I sigh and smiled 'I hope he will understand'. If he didn't I cant imagine how he will react when he sees Tyler.

Tyler's P.O.V

Mum always got exited every time I came down to visit her, she always tells me how she missed me from the day I got my own apartment. I made sure to visit when my dad was at work so it was just us two in the house.  
'I missed you so much' She says as she hugs me.  
'I miss you too mum' I said as I practically peeled her off me.  
'Are you staying for tea tonight?' She asked me.  
I shook my head 'No, Carries coming over tonight'.  
'Oh...ok. Well I could make you something now? I've just brought the shopping in-'  
'No mum I'm fine, I wont be staying long' I interrupted her.  
She stopped and looked at me 'Oh? How come?'  
'One of the reasons I came down here was because I have something to tell you' I tell her.  
'Is everything ok?' She asked me.  
I smiled 'Everythings fine its just...Carrie's pregnant'.  
'What?' She asked me as she stared at me in shock.  
'Carrie's Pregnant' I repeated.  
'This is such good news!' She smiled as she hugged me again.  
'You think?' I laughed as I hugged her back. She took a step back from me and smiled at me, her make-up had smudged slightly from the tears that fell from her eyes, happy tears of course.  
'Wait until your dad finds out' She smile.  
'No, mum' I said a little too quickly, she frowned at me 'Mum, me and Carrie are going to tell dad and Shane soon but for now don't mention anything to the both of them. Or Josh'  
'Fine, but promise me you'll tell them soon' She says as she pointed her finger out me.  
'I promise' I laughed as I kissed her on her cheek. Hopefully my dad and Shane wont hurt me as much as I'm expecting them too.

The Day Of The Barbecue...

Carrie's P.O.V

When me and Tyler arrived at Michael and Eve's house everyone was already there. Walking into the back garden I noticed that Michael was sat under a huge parasol so he was able to avoid being in the sunlight. Shane was at the barbecue and Eve was bringing him burgers and chicken. Josh had already began talking to Tyler and Hailey came to stand next to me.  
'You decide when your going to tell them?' Hailey whispered to me.  
'Today' I whispered back and smiled at her.  
'You ok Mickey?' Shane asked Michael. I turned around and looked at Michael who was looking around frowning.  
'Somethings wrong' Michael says.  
'What is it?' Eve asked as she walked over to him.  
'I don't know, but I can feel something or...hear something' Michael says as he continues to look around.  
'Is it a vampire?' Mum asked standing up.  
'No...' Michael says as he thought about it 'I'm sure its nothing, don't worry about it'.  
'You sure?' Shane asked him.  
Michael smiled and nodded 'Yeah I'm sure, now hurry up with those burgers'. After that everything went fine again and everyone went back to normal. What if Michael could feel the baby's presence? Maybe that's what's he could feel.  
'You ok?' Tyler says as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
I smiled at him 'Yeah, I'm fine'.  
'Are you nervous?' He asked me.  
I shook my head 'No. I'm sure it will be fine.'

I could tell Tyler was nervous and I understood why. Shane was mad at us when we started dating so what would be his reaction to when he finds out I'm pregnant? Michael is scary enough being a vampire and he was just as mad as Shane when he found out about me and Tyler. Even though my mum and Eve took it well, we cant be sure with Michael and Shane. Besides everyone looked so happy and I didn't want to cause any possible drama so me I sat down and waited an hour...or two just in-case I announced the news to early. Of course I was nervous, I mean at first I wasn't but now I am.  
'You want a drink Carrie?' Josh asked me as he offered me a beer.  
I shook my head 'No thanks I'm fine with coke'. I smiled at him and then looked down at my drink. Please tell me no one noticed and that everyone will think nothing of that.  
'Your not drinking? Is everything ok?' Shane laughed.  
I nodded my head and smiled 'Everything fines'. My heart began to beat fast again and I noticed Michael frowning at me.  
'Carrie are you ok?' Michael asked me.  
I looked over at Tyler and then stood up 'Actually...there's something that I need to tell you'.  
Michael glanced at Shane who was already watching me, I could tell that the both were worried with what I was about to say. But I don't think they were expecting the news I was about to give them.  
'You see a few days ago I noticed something and...its not bad its just that it was quite surprising' I explained, Tyler stood up and walked over to me.  
'So what's going on?' Shane asked me.  
I smiled at Tyler and then looked at Shane 'I'm pregnant'.

It was the most awkward silence I've ever experienced, everyone had stopped what they were doing and just stared at us. I glanced at Tyler and then looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to speak.  
The Josh burst out laughing 'Wow, congratulations man'. That put burst was followed by Hailey hitting his arm and hushing him as she watched Shane and Michael. I guess she knew they wasn't so pleased.  
'You are what?' Shane questioned me with a harsh tone.  
'I'm pregnant' I smiled. Shane focused on Tyler and glared at him and I felt Tyler shift a bit behind me.  
'You. This is your fault' Shane told Tyler.  
'Shane, we are happy about this' Tyler told him.  
Shane laughed 'Well I'm glad your happy about it, because I'm not'.  
'Dad please-'  
'Carrie don't' Shane interrupted, it was obvious he was trying to contain his anger.  
'Shane don't be mad' mum says as she walked over to him.  
Shane snapped his head over to mum 'don't be mad? DON'T BE MAD? SHE'S PREGNANT!'  
'But she's happy about that Shane' Mum pointed out.  
'She's too young!' He shouted as he turned back to face me 'How did you get pregnant anyway?'.  
Josh laughed 'I think we all know how she got pregnant Shane'. But that comment only mad Shane even mad.  
Shane's glare burned into Tyler and he pointed at him 'YOU! YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!' Shane practically charged at Tyler and Tyler moved me out of the way.  
'Dad stop!' I yelled. My heart was beating way too fast now and my hands were shaking.  
'Shane stop!' Michael shouted as zoomed past me using his vampire speed to grab Shane before he could grab Tyler.  
'GET OF ME!' Shane shouted as Michael held him back. The sun had started to burn into Michael's skin.  
'Your not going to touch him Shane' Michael told him and Shane laughed at him. Even though he was talking to Michael he wasn't taking his eyes of Tyler.  
'Did you not hear what he said?' Shane asked Michael as he tried to get out of his grip. Michael's skin had started to burn and Eve gasped.  
'Michael get back in the shade your burning' Eve told him.  
'Not until Shane calms down' Michael says as he stared at him.  
'She's pregnant Michael!' Shane pointed out, but hearing again mad him more angry and he went to grab Tyler again.  
'Shane!' Michael yelled as he shoved him back 'Your not going to touch him'. Shane stared at Michael and you could see the anger filled in his eyes but Michaels stood there waiting for Shane to calm down.  
'Michael please' Eve says as she walked closer to him. Shane looked down at Michaels arms and then sighed.  
'I'm fine Michael, just get back in the shade' Shane says as he sat down next to Claire.

As everyone started to calm down I grabbed Tyler and pulled him close to me. I could feel Shane watching my every move.  
'I'm not happy about this' Shane told us.  
'You don't say' I snapped.  
'you do realise your too young for this right?' Shane asked me.  
'Right ok, because it was so ok for mum to be pregnant when she was my age' I pointed out.  
'Do not back chat me Carrie' Shane warned.  
'Dad we are really happy about this, why cant you be more calm like Michael?' I asked him.  
'I'm not happy about this either, I told you to be careful' Michael said to Tyler.  
'And I was' Tyler says.  
'Obviously not' Josh laughed.  
'Shut up Josh' Tyler says.  
'Well obviously your not having a baby now' Shane says. I stayed quiet as Michael and Shane both stared at me.  
'You can not be serious' Shane yelled as Claire put her hand on his arm.  
'Having a baby is not easy' Michael told us.  
'We know that' I said 'But it doesn't matter because we want this, and anyway this will be your first grandson.'. I could see Shane thinking about what I said and then mum smiled at him.  
'Shane this is something to be happy about' Mum told him.  
'When things get really hard for us then we know that we have you lot to help us out right?' I asked Shane, he watching me for a minute and I glanced over at Michael. They both seemed to be really thinking about this and it was getting me nervous again.  
'Your right' Michael says and smiled 'This will be our first Grandson, we should be happy about this'.  
'Shane we want you to be there for us' Tyler tells him.  
Shane looked over at Tyler and stood up, Michael looked on edge as he watched Shane walk over to him.  
'Dad' I said as he stood in front of Tyler, I don't know what I would do if Shane ever hurt him.  
'Michaels' right' Shane finally said as he smiled at Tyler, and Tyler smiled back at him.  
'Our first Grandson' Shane smiled as he hugged Tyler...maybe a little too tightly.  
'But after this baby is born, I don't want any more of this...making baby process again' Shane told us both.  
'Shane!' Claire says as Eve and Josh burst out laughing.  
'So are we doing this then?' Michael asked everyone. I smiled at Tyler as he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
'I think so' I smiled, and then laughed as I realised Eve had begun to cry.  
'Right well now that all that has sorted...how about those burgers Shane?' Josh asked, and everyone laughed as Shane walked back to the barbecue. For a moment there I didn't think Shane or Michael was going to accept this, but now that they have I felt exited about this baby. About mine and Tyler's baby. I don't think I've ever felt so happy about the way my life was headed and I was exited for what the future held for us.

**So this chapter may be a little bit long, but I wanted to do a chapter like this because I haven't uploaded one of thee chapters in a while. So I hope you all enjoyed the reactions and if there is anything else you would like to see feel free to tell me. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Claire and Shane-The wedding!

When I Met You Short Stories!

Claire's P.O.V

Everything had been perfect. Today had been perfect. After I had worried so much that everything was going to go, in the end this had been the perfect wedding. I had never thought I would be getting married again but then again I'd never thought I would ever divorce Shane. But after everything it had been worth it because finally I was satisfied everything in my life.

Shane had taken me out to dinner to this really fancy restaurant which was very expensive but it was totally worth it. This restaurant had an outdoor section where you could go to eat outside on the beach. It was one of the most romantic restaurants in Morganville. Shane had managed to get us both a table outside on the beach and In my opinion it was the best table their. As you walk outside your guided by candles that surround every table and each table had a red rose in the side of their tables along with a red scented candle to go with it, and there were fairy lights that covered and highlighted the building. Shane insisted that he ordered the food in which he got my order perfect and that surprised me, but what surprised me more was when we finished our meals Shane held my hand and made this beautiful speech about everything we had been through together and he how he wanted to keep spending his life with me, and then he got down on one knee and pulled out this small red box with this beautiful ring. I figured if Shane was every going to propose he would use the same ring as before, but he said "New beginnings, new ring" and honestly I couldn't stop crying.

So a year later me and him were dancing together surrounded by the people we love and it was just perfect. My mum and dad were sat down talking to some of Shane's family members which I felt really happy about because I was always worried that my mum and dad wouldn't even try to get to know Shane's family. Carrie and Tyler were dancing together and so was Michael and Eve, Josh was talking to some of his friends at his table.  
'Do you think it was worth it?' Shane asked me.  
'What was worth it?' I frowned.  
'When you came back to Morganville again because Carrie came to meet me. Do you think all that drama we went through was worth it?' He questioned.  
'If it wasn't worth it would I be here right now?' I pointed out and he smiled at me and looked around the room.  
'Could you imagine if Carrie hadn't have come here? To Morganville?' He questioned watching her.  
I laughed 'Carrie would had come another day...she was determined to meet you'  
'Really?' He asked raising his eyebrow.  
'If she wasn't she wouldn't have come here in the first to place' I told him and I smiled 'But I'm glad she did come here'  
'Me too' He says and I smiled as we continued to sway to the music.

Shane's P.O.V

The wedding had been a success and I could tell that everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. But they couldn't have been more happier than me, I mean me and Claire were ok again and my life was now complete. Me and Claire had bought our own place so now we could live like a real family. I had the best family and because we didn't live that far away, Michael and Eve visited often and we visited them as well. The best of it all was that even in Morganville I felt safe and really happy, and I had always thought that I would leave and find a good life outside of Morganville but being with Claire made me realise that all I needed was her and Carrie.  
'Honestly guys get a room' I hear Josh say to Tyler and Carrie.  
'Were just dancing' Tyler laughs.  
'You cant keep you hands of her' Josh smirked and Tyler mouthed something to him, that I couldn't make out,and winked which made Josh laugh.  
'Shane is stood right there' Josh pointed out and I raise my eyebrows at the both of them.  
'Something you'd like to say?' I asked Tyler and Josh and they both shook their heads.  
'Tyler's is being inappropriate' Josh jokes.  
'Is he now' I say as Michael and Eve walk over to us.  
'Whats going on?' Michael asks as he put his around Eve.  
'Your son...is apparently being inappropriate' I said looking at Tyler and Josh.  
'Which one?'Eve asks.  
'Tyler' Josh grins and laughs when Tyler glares at him.  
'Dont lie Josh' Tyler smiles.  
'I wouldn't trust him with your daughter Shane' Josh jokes.  
'He doesn't have a choice if I'm with him or not Josh' Carrie says and laughs when she sees me staring at her.  
'Michael I don't like how these kids think they can do whatever they want without our permission' I said and Michael nods in agreement.  
'You think your better than us or something?'Michaels asks.  
'We don't think...we know' Josh laughs.  
'Right well were going to have to do something about this' I say.  
'What are you going to do?' Tyler ask frowning.  
'I think this calls for...' I began and me and Michael both say 'A dance off!'  
'What?' Josh frowns 'No way!'  
'You scared Josh?' Claire asks and Tyler laughs at him.  
Josh smirked 'I just don't want to put you to shame'  
'I think we can handle it' I told him, Claire walked over to the DJ who had took over the music after the band left and began to talk to him, the DJ nodded and smiled and picked up the microphone.

'Ok guys I think we got a bit of debating going on over here'He announces catching everyone attention, and Josh shook his head 'This isn't happening'  
'Oh but it is' I smiled.  
'We going to have a bit of a dance off in here tonight' The DJ grins and everyone cheers.  
'So we need all the kids, teenagers...any youngsters on the left side and all the adults on the right' He announces, everyone got up from their seats and walked to their side and the DJ began to play music. Everyone cheered as people started to go into the centre of the dance floor and started to move to the music. Some of Josh friends came and did some moves and some of my family followed after them with even funnier dance moves. Eve and Claire came into the centre then Carrie and Hailey followed them in and began to verse them. After Carrie and Hailey was done Tyler and Josh came in and me and Michael stepped in. All four of us started to do the craziest and funniest moves we could of and everyone started laughing and cheering. Eventually people started to dance with each other and it wasn't a dance of any more but everyone dancing together, family and friends were laughing. Eve and Claire were dancing and laughing together Josh was with Hailey and some of their friends dancing in a group circle.  
I smiled at everyone and turned to see Carrie and Tyler laughing together and dancing, Carrie whispered something to Tyler which made him laugh and then kiss her.  
'I always knew they would end up together' Michael says looking at Carrie and Tyler then looking at me.  
'Really? I couldn't even think about her having a boyfriend' I say and Michael laughed and punched me in my arm.  
'I couldn't think about you having a girlfriend but...here we are' He jokes  
I laughed sarcastically 'Thats hilarious'  
'I don't think life can get better than this' Michael smiles and then looks at me 'You know your my best friend right?'  
'I know'  
'But you know that no matter what you will still be my brother right?' He asked.  
'I know man, we'll always be brothers' I said and I gave him a classic "Bro hug".

'Were married for less than 24 hours and you've already found someone else?' Claire says shaking her head.  
'I trusted you Michael' Eve says shaking her head too.  
'I'm sorry baby' Michael smiles and Eve holds up her hand.  
'I don't want to hear your excuses' She says and then smiles at him.  
'Always dramatic' I joke and she glared at me and flips me off.  
'Shut up Collins' She says.  
'You realise that we have been friends for over 10 years now?' Michael asked us and we all looked at each other.  
'Well...I think that we will always be friends' I said...and then I mentally slap myself at how silly and cheesy that sounded.  
Eve burst out laughing 'I thought I'd never see the day that Shane Collins-'  
'Dont even start' I say cutting her off before she could say something bad.  
'Do you not ever get tired of arguing with each other?' Michael asked.  
Claire laughs 'This is just another typical argument Michael, I'm already used to it'  
'Oh please...he knows I love him really' Eve says and I smiled and then pointed at myself.  
'Who wouldn't love me' I grin and they all rolled their eyes at me and began to walk away.  
'Guys come on I was kidding!' I shout and laughed as I followed after them. I am lucky to have a wife like Claire and a daughter like Carrie...growing up my family wasn't the best and I lost everyone I loved but...now I had the best family anyone could ever wish for, and I'm grateful for that.

**Their married again:) I really wanted to write and show how Claire and Shane felt about their life now and show you all how much it had changed over the years. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
